Daisy (Neverworld)
:This page refers to Princess Daisy of the Neverworld canon. For information on Princess Daisy in the ''Super Mario canon, see here.'' Princess Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland, and the best friend of Princess Peach. Debuting in the game for the Nintendo Game Boy, Princess Daisy has since made several appearances in the Super Mario spin-off titles, often partnered with Peach or, rarely, her love interest Luigi. Princess Daisy primarily appears as a major character within the Neverworld canon, specifically Neverworld Rift, and is considered to be the main protagonist of the series. Daisy has a clone by the name of Janie Twice. She is stated to be incomplete, and has scars covering half of her body, making her skin appear a dark red. Janie debuted in Mario Mysteries and later becomes an integral part of the Neverworld canon. Appearance Daisy is portrayed with slightly longer than shoulder-length brown hair that ends with a curl above both of her shoulders. She has blue eyes, and is commonly seen wearing teal earrings sporting a flower-like appearance; similar to the jewel embedded in her top. She wears a long yellow dress with orange frills along the bottom and around her waist. Her dress has short sleeves, with cuffs resembling white flower petals. She also wears short white gloves over both of her hands and a golden crown atop her head. After being corrupted as the result of using her powers too often, Daisy's appearance is somewhat altered. She gains pale grey skin that takes on a slight blue tint, and her hair darkens to a blue colour. Her eyes become milky white, as if in a trance, and she no longer has any pupils. She also takes to wearing a more casual outfit, with a long skirt and sleeveless top. Around her calves, Daisy has two black rings with spikes embedded within them, which are used to control her. History ''Neverworld The First Daisy appears as a prominent character within ''Neverworld The First. Upon the arrival of The Neverworlder, Daisy is one of the many heroes and villains to receive a special ability. Daisy gains the ability to shapeshift and take any form to completely mimic a character. However, once her powers were bestowed upon her, she lost her volition, becoming a puppet of the evil King Boo. Daisy appears as a boss twice in the game, once aiding King Boo in battle, and later appearing alone in an unbeatable fight. Daisy is later fought once more by Bowser, who manages to destroy her heart, killing her. ''Neverworld The Second As Daisy was killed during the events of the previous game, she is heavily referenced in the game ''Neverworld The Second. Additionally, Janie Twice appears as the main protagonist of the game. ''Neverworld: Until Eternity Daisy, alongside Sir Snifit and R.O.B., appears as one of the major characters in the 3D Mode of ''Neverworld: Until Eternity. ''Neverworld Rift Daisy appears as a major character in the game ''Neverworld Rift. She is first seen being kidnapped by Tatanga, who clones her to create Janie Twice under orders of his commander. This disturbance is what summons the Neverworlder, setting in fourth the events of the game. After the residents of the Neverworld are granted powers by the Neverworlder, Daisy is given the ability to shapeshift, though this causes her to lose her physical body and shatter her mind, making her much different from her past self. Daisy is then turned into a puppet by King Boo, as she had been in the original Neverworld titles, and her appearance is corrupted due to shapeshifting too often. Gallery Daisy - NeveRift.png|''Neverworld Rift'' Category:Purpleverse Characters Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Females